iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade
Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade is an 2016 American computer-animated television Series produced by Blue Sky Studios and premiere on Fox on March 20, 2016 at 7:30 pm. Most of the actors reprise their roles from the previous installments except Aziz Ansari, since his role as Squint was replaced by Seth Green. Plot About 3 months after the events of the fourth film, Manny and his crew get ready for Easter. With Ellie struggles to make the decorations single-handedly, Manny and Diego try to watch wrestling between 2 different animals, Crash and Eddie try repeated unsuccessful attempts to prank Peaches (starting the first April Fools Day), who wants to spend Easter with her friends, and Scrat once again loses his acorn when it becomes a tree. In the meantime, Sid decides to look after eggs for the owners of them, much to the scorn of Manny and Diego. Meanwhile, Squint the pirate bunny has been living in his home hole for the past 3 months with his lazy brother Clint and mother. After getting back on his feet, the pirate sees Manny and his group and confronts them, demanding a new boat, but is unsuccessful. However, he steals the eggs when Sid falls asleep, forcing the sloth and his friends to look for them and Clint lands a hand by giving them a map to the eggs, which have been painted by Squint to camafloudge them. When they retrieve the eggs and see through their disguise, they find they are 1 egg short, with Squint telling them that if they don't make a boat for him by the next day, the egg will be scrambled. Clint leads his brother into an ambush by Manny, Sid, and Diego. They find the egg when it's revealed to be painted into an acorn and has been taken by Scrat. When Manny washes the paint off, a disappointed Scrat throws the egg off a Cliff and the gang manage to retrieve it. Squint battles with Sid to get the egg, but the ice cracks and Squint is eventually led into Crash and Eddie's latest prank. After that, the mammoth family decide to spend Easter together and Sid suggests the Clint be the Easter bunny by painting eggs every year and hiding them. Meanwhile, Squint uses Scrat's nut basket as a ship, but it sinks and Scrat is unable to stop him due to being covered in chocolate that drys up like cement. Ice Age: Collision Course Sneak Peek Voice cast * John Leguizamo ... Sid * Ray Romano ... Manny * Denis Leary ... Diego * Seth Green ... Squint * Taraji P. Henson ... Ethel * Queen Latifah ... Ellie * Gabriel Iglesias ... Cholly * Wendy Williams ... Condor Mom * Lili Estefan ... Gladys Glypto * Blake Anderson ... Clint * Keke Palmer ... Peaches * Seann William Scott ... Crash * Josh Peck ... Eddie * Chris Wedge ... Scrat Gutt, Flynn, Raz and Gupta appear in a flashback sequence to the events of Ice Age: Continental Drift when Squint remembers what Manny, Sid, and Diego did to Gutt's first ship. Quotes To be added Release Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade was released by Fox on March 20, 2016, as a lead-in to its live special The Passion. The special was made available to stream on Disney+ with the service's launch on November 12, 2019. Trivia * This is the second Blue Sky special after Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas. * This was released in honor of Ice Age: Collision Course. * In Continental Drift, Manny calls Squint the Easter Bunny, even though it wasn't invented yet. Ironically his brother becomes the Easter Bunny. * Shira is mentioned in this special. * When Sid steals the egg in the cave, he parodies the legendary boulder scene in the 1981 movie "Indiana Jones and Raiders of The Lost Ark." *In reality, Easter wasn't invented until the resurrection of Jesus. Continuity * This is set after Ice Age: Continental Drift and before Ice Age: Collision Course. Squint was one of Gutt's henchmen in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Gutt and his crew also make cameo appearances in a flashback. * When Sid introduces his new egg-sitting idea to Manny and Diego, he reminds them of when he ran a camp for children in Ice Age: The Meltdown and babysat three baby dinosaurs in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Errors * Manny and Diego do not remember Squint. * When Sid brings up his experience with kids, he doesn't remind Manny and Diego of their experience with Roshan in the first film. * The Easter Bunny is implied to have already existed before the special, as Manny mentions it in the fourth movie. Videos Ice Age the great egg-scapede promo References Category:Shorts Category:Article stubs Category:Specials